Hermes Cheers Up a Brother in Need
by Sand-wolf579
Summary: After the events of BoO, Apollo is turned into a human for a punishment and becomes moody and discouraged. So Hermes comes by to cheer him up.


**So, after reading Blood of Olympus, I couldn't help but wonder what Apollo's punishment was. I also couldn't help but think that Zeus is a huge jerk, seriously, I don't like that guy. Hera is better in my mind than he is. But I'm not here to talk about how stupid Zeus is, I'm here to give some attention to my favorite god.**

**I own nothing.**

The sky was not happy, any human in the area could tell you that much. For the past few days they'd had nothing but bad whether, with non-stop high winds and terrible thunderstorms. The storm's sudden appearance and ferocity baffled everybody...well, almost everybody. Walking down the street, cold, hungry, wet, and lonelier than he could ever remember feeling, was a young man who knew exactly why the storm was there. He was around seventeen, had blue eyes, sandy blonde hair, and a mood as stormy as the raging clouds above him. This youth's name was Apollo.

Just a short while ago, Apollo had been one of the great Olympian gods. Now though, he was nothing except a homeless, penniless, pathetic excuse for a mortal. He had just made one mistake, had one small lapse of judgement, and this was his punishment. Apollo had been sent to earth as punishment before, but those other two times, he was still a god, even if he couldn't use his powers. Now though, Zeus had turned him into a complete and total mortal until such a time that the king of the gods decided to let him rejoin the Olympians.

And it wasn't just the fact that Apollo was a mere mortal this time around that made it worse. Back then it was actually easier for someone like him to find a way to make a living. Now though, it was nearly impossible, he couldn't do anything because, to the human's, he wasn't of age. Apollo couldn't get a job, so he couldn't pay for food, or shelter. Things would be an unbelievable amount better if it weren't for the storm which Zeus had created for an added punishment. The thunderclouds followed Apollo wherever he went. As long as he was somewhere, the storm was there too. Apollo never stayed anywhere for more than a few days, he didn't feel the need to make the humans suffer because of him.

For a while Apollo had tried to stay away from civilization, but it didn't work. Whenever he neared a forest, the storm got much worse, which Apollo hadn't thought possible. He didn't dare go up any mountains, bringing himself closer to the sky and his fathers domain was not at the top of his list of 'things to do'. The plains and open fields were out of the question, because it was suicide to be in an open field in the middle of a storm that hated you.

So Apollo had little choice but to travel, never staying in one place for longer than was needed to rest. With each day Apollo traveled, he became more and more dejected and discouraged. He'd only been a mortal for six weeks, but it felt like a lot longer. To make matters worse, with the storm clouds constantly covering any sky that Apollo could see, it had been six weeks since he'd last seen the sun, and that was a punishment in and of itself.

Of course, with a constant storm not only during the day, but throughout the night as well, it had also been a long time since he'd last seen the moon, or Artemis. Apollo had been separated from his sister before. There had been many occasions, usually having to do with Artemis' hunt, where the twins hadn't been able to see each other for a while. During those times, there were rare instances where he'd missed his sister, but was able to feel connected to her by looking at the night sky, or being in the woods, her domain.

Zeus, however, had made both those things impossible for him to do. In Apollo's mind, this went beyond just punishment. This was torture. Artemis was his sister, his twin, his other half. To not be able to have anything to do with her was unbearable. Apollo tried not to think about Artemis too much though, it was too painful and lonely. When he did though he muttered a curse to Zeus under his breath, though he didn't dare say it out loud. One only makes the mistake of cursing an all-powerful god who was already angry with you, especially if you are nothing more than a mortal at the moment, once.

Apollo sighed as he trudged through whatever city he was in now. Apollo had long since given up trying to remember just where he was. He went to a small park, which was now empty because of the weather. He sat on a bench and ran his fingers through his sopping hair. He hadn't been entirely dry for weeks, and probably wouldn't be for a long time. Apollo was so used to being wet and feeling the rain hit him harshly that he was quite surprised when he didn't feel the drops of water falling on him. It sounded different as well, like the water was hitting an umbrella or something.

Apollo looked up to see that it was an umbrella, being held by an athletic man who had a mischievous glint in his blue eyes that looked familiar to Apollo, but he didn't want to bother to try to think of from where. The man seemed happy to see him, but Apollo was too dejected to be as equally pleased. Apollo hung his head and looked at his feet.

"Leave me alone." He growled. He really wasn't in the mood for company, or for anything. The man frowned at Apollo's words.

"Hey, is that any way to talk to your favorite stepbrother?" The man questioned. Apollo's head snapped up as he looked at the man who was smirking at him now. Apollo instantly knew who it was.

"Hermes, what are you doing here?" Apollo asked as he stood up, not as depressed as before, though most certainly not in a cheerful mood.

"What? Is it a crime now to look in on how a friend is doing?" Hermes asked. Apollo raised an eyebrow, as if to say _are you serious?_ They both knew that Hermes looking in on Apollo right now could very well be seen as a crime in their father's eyes. Hermes, however, didn't care what Zeus thought, not at the moment.

"Look, even if Zeus isn't happy about this, I am technically here for business, so I can't get in too much trouble for it?" Hermes said. "I have a delivery for you."

This piqued Apollo's curiosity. "What is it?" He asked.

"How 'bout I tell you over lunch," Hermes grinned, "You look like you could use a good meal." That was true, Apollo hadn't eaten decently in a while. He got enough food to survive, but not to satisfy. Hermes led Apollo to a restaurant of sorts and told him to order whatever he wanted, which Apollo was more than happy to do. neither of them worried a bit about the cost because Hermes was still a god, they could be as rich as they wanted. As Apollo ate, he and Hermes got to talking.

"So, how have you been holding up?" Hermes asked him, "You look like you've been to Tartarus and back."

"That's what I feel like sometimes too." Apollo muttered irritably. Hermes looked at Hermes sympathetically.

"Zeus is taking this too far." Hermes scowled, "You don't even deserve this."

"I don't?" Apollo couldn't believe his ears. Sure, he thought this was very unfair, but he thought that all the others would think he deserved this punishment, and more.

"Of course not, and everybody knows it." Hermes said. "Father can not possible blame you for Gaea's rising."

"Well obviously, he could, or else he wouldn't be punishing me like this." Apollo said darkly. Hermes shook his head.

"He's not punishing you, he's making an example of you." Hermes said. "I don't think that Zeus is angry about what you did, but why you did it."

"What? Because I did what any of the rest of you would have done and gave into the flattery?" Apollo asked angrily.

"Yes." Hermes said. "Like you said, many of us would listen to the flattering words, and Zeus knows it. He's using you as an example and warning to the others to what happens to those that think to defy him."

"I wasn't going to defy him." Apollo said defensively.

"Try telling that to Zeus." Hermes said. "If he were punishing you for Gaea's rising, then why were me and Ares let off the hook for what we had done for the Titan war."

"You didn't do anything, that was Luke." Apollo pointed out.

Hermes took a deep breath and sighed, "It was because of my actions that Luke did what he did. Just as it was because of your words that Octavian did what he did. Neither of us were directly involved, but the only reason our descendents were was because of us. In a way, both of us are guilty, though certainly not enough to be punished like this."

"You came to see me because you feel sorry for me?" Apollo whined. Great, this was the last thing he needed, to be so pathetic that all the gods feel pity toward him.

"Hey, I told you I'm also here for a delivery." Hermes grinned and tossed Apollo a satchel, which he caught.

"What's this?" Apollo asked curiously.

"Just a little something that me and Artemis put together, thought you might like it." Hermes said. He knew that would get Apollo's attention, and it did.

"Artemis?" Apollo asked quietly.

"Yep, she says that she would have liked to come deliver it in person, but knew that Zeus wouldn't allow it." Hermes said. "What are you waiting for? Open it up, see what's inside."

Apollo opened the satchel and felt his breath catch in his throat. The first thing that caught his eye was a brand new golden lyre. Apollo took it out to take a closer look at it. The lyre was beautiful, and looked very similar to his old one. Apollo brought his hand to the string, played a few notes, and smiled slightly. The lyre sounded just as beautiful as it looked.

"Yeah, I thought you might like that." Hermes said. "I just had to get you a new lyre after I heard what Zeus did." Apollo's eyes saddened again. Before he was banished, Zeus had taken his lyre, arrows, and anything else that was important to Apollo, and either broke them or damaged them nearly beyond repair. That was heartbreaking to see.

"There's something in there from Artemis too, you know." Hermes said casually. "Here, I'll get it for you." Hermes came over and took a paper out of one of the pockets and handed it to Apollo. It was a picture of the sunrise at Delos, Apollo would recognize that sunrise anywhere. He felt homesick looking at it, but kind of happy at the same time. On the back of the picture was a note from Artemis.

_Apollo, if you so much as mention this note to anybody, I swear I will kill you._

_Brother, I pray that you are doing alright. Me and mother have been trying to convince father to lessen your punishment, but he doesn't seem to be listening. Father is absolutely furious, I just wish that his anger wasn't fully on you._

_Please, dont do anything to further incur his wrath. I would prefer it if you came home in one piece._

_Don't get discouraged. Don't be an idiot. And don't forget that no matter how much you annoy me, and even though I don't act like it, I do love you._

_Come home soon._

_Artemis._

Apollo smiled, something he hadn't done for a long time. Though her note was short and to the point, Apollo knew that Artemis meant every word of it.

"You have no idea how long it took Artemis to write that thing." Hermes said. "There's something else in that bag from Artemis." Hermes took out two arrows, one with a golden tip, the other with a silver one.

"I know you can't use them, but Artemis thought you might appreciate them all the same." Hermes said. Apollo nodded, he did appreciate them, a lot. There were a few other items in the satchel, such as Apollo's sunglasses, which he wouldn't exactly use, but liked having them around anyway. His ipod and earbuds were also in there, which Apollo loved. There were other small things in there, but Apollo didn't understand why there was a notebook.

"What's this for?" Apollo asked Hermes.

"For writing poetry and music, what else?" Hermes said. "I know you don't usually actually write your poetry, but I figured you should be able to write it down if you want to."

"But I haven't made up any poems lately, I haven't been inspired." Apollo said.

"I'm sure something will come to you." Hermes said, "After all, isn't it true that the best songs and poems are a result of trials and hardships?" Hermes had a point there. Apollo just hadn't written something like that for a long time. Maybe it was time for a change.

"Well, I've got to be going." Hermes stood up, "Maybe you should put that lyre of yours to some use. Some human's are able to earn money by playing music on the streets. If anybody can do that, you could."

"Oh, most definitely." Apollo chuckled.

"Look, don't let Zeus get to you." Hermes said. "Keep your sunny disposition. Though it is annoying at times, we have enough serious gods. Also, don't get depressed. Hephaestus, Zeus, and Hades all hold the title of depressing and grumpy gods, we really don't need a fourth."

Apollo actually laughed at this. Sure, it really wasn't that funny, but Hermes always had a way of putting Apollo in a good mood.

"Now that's more like it." Hermes said happily. "If you need me, just say the word. With you travelling all the time, and me being the patron god of travellers, you're my responsibility."

"Whatever you say, Hermes." Apollo rolled his eyes.

"I'll see you later, little brother." Hermes said playfully turned to leave.

"Little brother?" Apollo questioned. That just sounded wrong. "Hermes, I'm older than you are." Hermes just laughed and vanished without another word. Apollo scowled, yet was in a much better mood than he'd been in an hour before. He slung the satchel over his shoulder and went back outside into the storm, which didn't seem as bad as it was before.


End file.
